I love you, my pet
by kiri.kumo
Summary: AU.Sebagian orang berpendapat bahwa “soulmate” adalah dimana ketika 2 insan bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain tanpa pembatas bahasa ataupun dunia. Tapi bagaimana kalau “soulmate” tuan muda Cavallone adalah... err...spesies lain...


Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Rating: Halah… K juga bisa sih sebenernya. Tapi K+ aja lah...

Summary: Sebagian orang berpendapat bahwa "soulmate" adalah dimana ketika 2 insan bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain tanpa pembatas bahasa ataupun dunia. Tapi bagaimana kalau "soulmate" tuan muda Cavallone adalah... err...spesies lain...

Warning: Shonen-ai, crack, geje, ooc, dst dll.

A/N : Horeeeee, akhirnya bikin fanfic lagi. Anjrit, writer's block emang mengerikan!! Gw nyampe ga niat bikin fic berbulan-bulan! Saa, inilah fanfic geje yang menandai kebangkitan saya –dari kubur-

--

**I Love You, My Pet**

_(I love you too, haniii, hahah apa kaliii. Salahkan Code Geass 2 ep.12, haniii XD)_

By kiri.kumo a.k.a Riel

_(Ih, pembukanya sok film tenar aja deee…)_

--

Hari itu hujan turun sangat deras bagaikan ember yang menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke muka bumi. Situasi yang membuat tak seorang pun mau keluar rumah meninggalkan futon mereka yang hangat. Tapi di jalanan yang sepi dan lenggang itu, terlihatlah sesosok pemuda yang berjalan menembus hujan. Err… berjalan… mungkin lebih tepatnya berjalan beberapa langkah dan tersandung angin.

Pemuda itu, yang terkenal karena kecerobohannya (buktinya ga ada apa-apa aja bisa kesandung, hayo), adalah pewaris tunggal dari keluarga mafia yang besar dan kuat, Cavallone. Nama depannya Dino. Berarti namanya jadi Dino Cavallone, halah, ga penting…

Ada apa sebenarnya sampai tuan muda Cavallone mau-maunya ber'jalan' di tengah hujan sendirian? Resikonya ya dia bakalan clumsy banget kan? Alasannya adalah 'KYOYA'.

KYOYA.

KYOYA?

Siapakah itu 'KYOYA'? Nah, untuk yang satu ini tampaknya kita harus flashback dulu ke kejadian 3 hari yang lalu...

_Flashback, SUTAAATOO!!_

_Hari itu, Dino Cavallone, 22 tahun, sedang berjalan-jalan di luar bersama para pengawalnya. Sebenarnya bukan berjalan-jalan sih. Dia baru saja menghadiri perjamuan makan siang (what? __Bukan malam, tapi siang!) bersama keluarga mafia dan pejabat (yeah, pejabat and mafia walk hand in hand, mimpi banget) lainnya. Tapi ditengah perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba ban mobil Dino pecah, jadilah dia harus berjalan kaki pulang ke rumah. __Tapi Dino nggak keberatan untuk jalan kaki kok, toh dia bersama dengan para pengawalnya._

_Tiba-tiba saja 'sesuatu' terbang ke arah Dino. Para pengawal langsung siap siaga menjaga 'tuan muda' mereka. Dino sendiri langsung mengeluarkan cambuknya._

_Tapi yang mereka lihat adalah sesuatu yang tiada disangka-sangka._

_Seekor hewan yang... mirip-mirip tupai, terbang dan terjatuh tepat di depan Dino. __Setelah dilihat-lihat lagi, ternyata si 'tupai' bahkan membawa tonfa mini. Dan yang lebih mengherankan, dia ternyata menunggangi seekor burung kuning bagaikan menunggang kuda._

_Semua cengok. _

_Dino lah yang pertama kali menghampiri tupai di depannya itu dengan senyuman yang lebar._

"_Aih, lucu banget! Kamu dari mana?"_

_Lalu dia menyodorkan jarinya. Si tupai melihatnya sinis dengan matanya yang tajam dan mendekat. Disaat Dino mulai gembira karena dihampiri makhluk yang menurutnya lucu itu, tiba-tiba..._

_KRAUK._

"_WADOOOOOGHHH!!"_

"_Dino-sama!!"_

_Pengawal Dino langsung menghampiri Dino dengan khawatir. __Dino sendiri langsung menangis tersedu-sedu saat melihat nasib jarinya yang malang itu. __Sementara si pelaku penggigitan (ha?) Cuma mengibas-ibaskan ekornya dengan anggun._

_Melihat si pelaku yang tidak bertanggung jawab setelah melukai tuan muda, salah satu pengawal Dino melayangkan tinjunya ke makhluk mini tersebut. Tapi ternyata tupai itu bisa menangkis tinju tadi dengan tonfa mininya! Bahkan si pengawal tak bernama tadi menjadi korban penggigitan kedua! Ohemji! Sadis sekali tupai satu ini!_

_/fuh, dasar herbivore! Kami korosu./_

"_Ha?"_

_Dino menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah... si makhluk mini bertonfa yang ganas tadi._

_/Apa liat-liat? Dasar rambut kuning./_

_Dino mencongkel telinganya sendiri. Berharap salah dengar._

"_Wah, gw dah gila yak… masa ada tupai bisa ngomong..."_

_/Kayaknya sih emang udah gila deh. Udah kan? Bye bye./_

"_GYAAAAA!! BENERAN NGOMONG!"_

_Dino langsung freak out sendiri. Salah satu pengawal setianya, Romario, langsung menenangkan tuan mudanya yang mulai aneh._

"_Dino-sama, ada apa? Kenapa anda bicara sendiri?"_

"_Romario!! Tupai imut itu... tupai imut itu… masa tadi dia ngomong!! Ngomong ke aku!!"_

_Romario diem. Dino juga diem._

_Romario meletakkan tangannya di dahi Dino dengan penuh simpatik._

"_Duh, tuan muda sakit, ya? Kepanasan ya? Udah, kita pulang aja yuk."_

"_ROMARIO!! GW SERIUSSS!!"_

_/Meh, bloon banget sih ni rambut kuning./_

"_Tuh denger!! Masa dia ngatain aku BLO'ON, Romario!! Denger kan??"_

_Romario menggeleng tenang._

"_Saya nggak denger apa-apa."_

"_Aaaaaaa!! Tapi tadi dia itu ngomong, Romario! Masa ga denger sii?? Ya ampun, lagian ngapain juga sih aku bohong?"_

_Dino masih bersikeras meyakinkan pengawal kepercayaannya itu. __Tapi Romario Cuma menggeleng lagi. Dino jadi bingung sendiri. Apa dia tiba-tiba ngerti bahasa tupai??_

_KRRRUUUKK KRRRR..._

_Semua orang yang ada disana terdiam. __Mereka kaget. __Bunyi apakah itu? Setelah diteliti (pake apa?) ternyata suara barusan berasal dari tupai mini itu. Si tupai yang tadinya garang langsung menunduk dan memegang perutnya._

_/Waoh. Bego amat nih perut, bunyi pas lagi kaya gini. Ngancurin imej gw banget./_

_Dino bengong. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia mengangkat tupai tadi dan burung kuning yang tadi dinaikinya dan tersenyum lembut._

"_Kamu lapar ya?"_

_Si tupai mengamati wajah Dino beberapa saat dan melayangkan tonfanya tepat ke hidung Dino._

_/Ya iyalah, masa ya iya dong. Emangnya kenapa?/_

_Dino mengelus hidungnya yang jadi merah terkena 'ciuman' tonfa mini. Ternyata makhluk itu ga Cuma ganas kalo gigit, tapi pukulannya juga maknyusss..._

"_Mau ikut ke rumahku? __Kamu bisa makan sepuasnya disana bersama teman kecilmu ini."_

_/...namanya Hibird./_

"_Oh?"_

_/burung itu namanya Hibird. Peliharaanku./_

"_Oh, oke…"_

_Walau Dino rada bingung juga sih ngeliat ada hewan piara binatang._

"_Kalau kamu? Namamu siapa?"_

_/.../_

"_Punya nama nggak?"_

_/nggak sopan. Punya lah! Masa ya punya dong…/_

_Dino sweatdropped._

"…_Terus nama kamu siapa?"_

_/Kyoya./_

"_Kyoya? Wah, namanya bagus yaaaa… Romario! Anak ini namanya Kyoya loh!"_

_Romario manggut-manggut aja. __Dia sebenernya bingung mau ngomong apa. __Soalnya dari tadi dia liat Dino Cuma ngomong sendiri dan si tupai vampir tadi Cuma ber-'kyuu' 'kyuu' doang. Masa gitu aja bisa ngerti? Hebat banget deh tuan muda cavallone, bisa ngerti bahasa tupai._

"_Namaku Dino! Kita jadi teman ya, mulai sekarang!"_

_/Enak aja. Kamu jadi peliharaanku yang baru./_

"_HAAAA?? MASA AKU YANG JADI PIARAAN??"_

_Flashback End_

Sejak membawa Kyoya ke rumah, timbul perasaan di dalam diri Dino. Mulai dari rasa penasaran, dan akhirnya jadi perasaan sayang. Dino selalu panik kalau Kyoya kabur dari rumah (rumah Dino yeee). Dan herannya, Kyoya selalu kabur kalau ada kesempatan. Dan kembali lagi kalau perutnya lapar (yeee, itu mah bukan kabur namanya!). Tapi Dino jadi merasa sedikit sedih. Karena kesannya Kyoya hanya butuh makanannya, bukan dirinya. Tampaknya Dino benar-benar jadi piaraan Kyoya. Bukan sebaliknya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Dino tersandung lagi. Tapi kali ini dia tidak bangun dan malah berbaring di jalanan. Perasaannya benar-benar kalut.

"Kyoya... Kyoya... pulang dong... hiks…"

Sewaktu masih kecil dulu, Dino dikenal karena pengecut dan cengeng. Belum lagi dia sangat ceroboh. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, dia mengurangi kebiasaannya itu. Tapi entah kenapa kalau menyangkut soal Kyoya, dia jadi seperti kembali ke masa kanak-kanak. Hebat sekali, padahal dia baru bertemu dengan tupai mini itu 3 hari yang lalu. Tapi dampaknya sudah sangat sebesar ini.

"Kyoyaaaa… ihik… Kyoyaaaa, pulang dooong… uwaa… UWAAARRRGHHH??"

Dino berguling kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Barusan dia diinjak oleh seseorang.

"Woi, liat-liat dong!! Kan ada orang tau! Main injek aja lagi nih!!"

"Oya oya? Ada tuan muda lagi tiduran di tengah jalan... Makanya jangan tiduran disitu dong, kan ga bisa bedain mana aspal mana muka tuan..."

_Anjrit, mati!!__,_Dino langsung terbangun dan menatap orang di depannya. Di sanalah dia berdiri, Rokudo Mukuro, lengkap dengan jas hitamnya dan payung di tangan kanannya.

Dino mengawasi lelaki di depannya ini dengan waspada. Walaupun Mukuro adalah chauffeur keluarga Cavallone sejak lama, tapi Dino masih merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekatnya. Mungkin karena Mukuro lebih sering mempermainkan Dino ketika kecil dulu. Ah, apakah saya sudah bilang kalau mereka adalah teman sejak kecil? (Pembaca : BELOOOMMM!!)

"Ngapain lo disini?"

"Oya? Jalan-jalan aja emang ga boleh?"

Dino mati kutu. Dia selalu kalah kalau harus berdebat sama Chauffeur sekaligus teman sejak kecilnya ini. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, Mukuro selalu tersenyum menyebalkan kalau tahu Dino kalah. Bahkan kadang berbunyi, "kufufufufu".

"Nyari peliharaannya ya? Kyoya ilang lagi ya?"

Strike. Dino makin menciut mendengar pertanyaan (yang seharusnya sih yang nanya dah tau jawabannya) Mukuro itu.

"Yaaa, wajar sih kalo dia mau kabur. Abis tuannya begini sih... kasih ke aku aja gimana? Kayaknya aku bisa jadi 'tuan' yang baik buat Kyoya tuh."

"NGGAK BOLEH!! Semua aja lo ambil dari gw!! Tapi jangan ambil Kyoya! Pokoknya jangan!! Jangan Kyoya sama Romario!!"

"Ya ampun… gw mana nafsu sih sama Romario... ga mungkinlah yang itu gw ambil…"

Cplok, cplok,

/hatchii!!/

Mereka berdua langsung diam.

"Kyoya??"

/Cih, bersin deh… dingin sih, brrr…/

"Kyoya!! Uwaaa, Kyoya pulaaanggg!!"

"Oya… biasa aja dong, Dino-sama... Jangan lebay."

Kyoya melompat ke tangan Dino yang merentang handak memeluknya, tapi menyodorkan tonfanya tepat di depan wajah Dino sebelum Dino memeluknya.

/Oi. Pulang. Aku lapar. Dingin./

"Oh…"

Yah, sudahlah, mungkin sekarang aku memang kelihatan seperti piaraan Kyoya, tapi setidaknya aku akan jadi piaraan yang setia kan?, Pikir Dino.

"Ih, nggak punya harga diri banget sih ini manusia... kufufu…"

Tampaknya Mukuro punya semacam kemampuan psikis yang membuatnya bisa membaca pikiran orang (mana ada?? Ngarang!).

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan pulang. Hujan perlahan berhenti dan memunculkan pelangi. Badai di hati dino kini telah hilang. Masalah selesai.

--

Di mansion Cavallone...

/.../

"Imut... Kyoya-sama, imut sekali…"

"kufufufu… Memang hebat Chrome ku sayang…"

"K…Kyoya… lucuuuu…"

Kyoya yang sudah pulang kini mengenakan gakuran (ga nude lagi, hyahahahahaha… jangan mikir yng aneh-aneh duuung XD). Chrome telah membuatkan baju untuknya. Ah ya, sebelum lupa, Chrome adalah salah satu maid yang juga bekerja kepada keluarga Cavallone.

/…tidak buruk juga./

"Kyoya suka pakaiannya!! Chrome! Buatkan lebih banyak lagi!!"

**END…?**

Hihihi, tega banget deh gw…

Lanjutin apa engga yaaa…?

Fic ini terinspirasi dari doujin Tenipuri... gw lupa judulnya. Ada Niou versi tupai gitu, lucu bangeeettt x3


End file.
